1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for learning musical concepts. More particularly, it concerns a device for displaying relationships of musical notes in a circle of fifths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The circle of fifths is conveniently used for learning tone scales and other aspects of music. This circular presentation of musical notes is also called a circle of keys or a circle of scales.
A circle of fifths may be obtained by arranging keys in a circular form. However, it is difficult to arrange such a circle in a full and useful presentation because so many keys must be arranged in a circle, including keys taken both clockwise and counter-clockwise, each with major and minor, so that some overlap with each other. Usually, major and minor keys are arranged in different circles, or separately in double rows.